The Diary
by blueshock
Summary: This is a story about how that Diary, that James took from the future, changed it that much. People who don't know what I'm talking about go read 'Who Are You? Who Am I' Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

James watched as Starcat, Moony, Harry, and Lily disapeared in a flash of light. He looked down at the book he was holding. He hadn't read it, since he couldn't figure out how to get it opened.

"Come on James," Sirius said," They are gone. We can go pull some pranks."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, who gave a small laugh. They quickly left the room before Dumbledore could say anything. They walked down the hall in silence.

"It's so nice," Emily said.

"What's nice?" James asked, looking over at Emily.

"That I could see my daughter," Emily said, then noticed the book in James's arms," What's that?"

"A book," James said.

"Let me see," Emily said.

James handed Emily the book and she looked at it for awhile. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. She pulled out her wand and muttered something, still it wouldn't open. James watched her very carefully.

"I tried," James said," I can't seem to get it opened."

"I, Emily Robert, command you to open," Emily nearly yelled, hitting her wand on the book.

Just then some gold words began to apeared on the cover. James looked at what it was saying.

_Dear Emily, sorry but there is no way in hell that I'm letting you read my diary. You might blab to everyone about it. So stop trying so hard and leave this diary only or I'll have to bite your fingers off._

James burst out laughing, while Emily handed the book to Sirius. Remus looked at the book for awhile, then at Sirius, who had taken out his wand.

"I, Sirius Black, command you to open," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the book.

The old words disapeared and new ones apeared. They weren't gold, but they were red.

_Dear Sirius, sorry but I can't let you read this either. You may not try as hard as Emily, but I will bite your head off it you try again._

"Okay," Sirius said, trying not to laugh," It's your turn Remus."

Remus took the book, looking a little bit worried. He took out his wand.

"I, Remus Lupin, command you to open," Remus said, pointing his wand at the book.

The old letters disapeared again and new; silver letters apeared in their place.

_Dear Remus, what's up? Oh that's off topic here. Stop trying or I'll not show up to class for two weeks. _

Sirius was laughing now, while Remus looked at bit shocked. Remus handed the book to James, who had his wand out already.

"I, James Potter, command you to open," James said with a smile.

The silver words disapears and new; green letters apeared in their place.

_Dear- god this is getting old. STOP TRYING. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS DIARY OPENED._

Emily, James, and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus looked at the diary for awhile. James pointed his wand at it again.

"I, Harry Potter, command you to open," James said, looking at Sirius and Emily who were looking at the cover.

The green words were replaced with white letters.

_You're not Harry. I know my own voice and that's not the magice words. WILL YOU STOP TRYING._

_That's not a question, it's a command._

James put his wand back in his pocket. Sirius was looking at the diary still, while Emily was looking at Remus, who seemed to be looking at James.

"What a nice book," Remus said," It insults us."

"Just like the map does when someone tries to read it," Emily said," One of us must of helped him with this spell."

"Lets just go to the common room," James said as they began walking up the steps.

They were silent when they got to the portrait, in which Sirius muttered the password and they went into the common room. They didn't stay in the common room, but headed up to the dorm. James sat on his bed with a smile. He sat the diary on the counter and looked at the others.

"Why did you bring that diary back from the future?" Remus asked, sitting on his bed.

Sirius and Emily looked over at him. Sirius was now sitting on his bed, while Emily went to sit on Remus's bed.

"Well," James said," I found out a few things that I really didn't want to know. I want to know the whole story and this diary might tell me about it."

"What did you find out?" Emily asked, looking very interested.

"I noticed that Neville Longbottom, yes Frank Longbottoms son, like your daughter," James said.

"Okay," Emily said," Anything else?"

James looked over at Emily, who was staring at him.

"Do you want to ruin your future?" James asked.

"You're ruinning yours," Emily said," By trying to read that diary."

James looked at the diary, then back at Remus, Emily, and Sirius.

"I must read it," James said," Half the things I know, I wish I would of never found out."

"There are alot of things we found out that we wouldn't like to know either," Sirius said," How bad can it be?"

"It's bad," James nearly yelled," I found out that you die."

Sirius looked up at James in shock, then looked over at Emily and Remus, who looked just as shocked as him. James looked at the ground, then back up at Sirius.

"I can't let that happen," James said," So I'm going to find out how you died and try and stop it. Someone needs to be with my son when he is older."

"We are with him," Remus said.

James looked over at Remus and Emily, who he had totally forgot about.

"Sorry," James said, giving a small smile," I kind of forgot about you."

"It's okay," Emily said, standing up," But I must get to bed. Goodnight Remus. Goodnight Sirius."

Emily headed for the door.

"You didn't say goodnight to me," James said, looking a bit hurt.

"Sorry," Emily said, not turning around," I must have forgot about you."

Emily left the room before they could say anything. James looked over at Remus, who shook his head and went to bed. James looked over at Sirius, who did the same thing. James sighed, closed his bed curtains and went to bed, thinking about how he would get the diary opened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this part of the story. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like I'm spelling diary wrong, but it's saids I'm spelling it right. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

James still hadn't got the diary open. Remus, Sirius, and Emily were hoping that he would never get it opened. James sat on his bed, looking at the diary. Emily was doing homework on Remus's bed, while Remus was reading. Sirius was humming to himself on his bed, and Peter had went to get something to eat.

"Stupid diary," James said, throwing it over on Remus's bed," It will never open."

Rolling her eyes, Emily took out her wand.

"I, Emily Lupin, command you to open," Emily said, tapping the diary.

In bright, silver words, it wrote. _Emily Lupin? I thought it was Emily Robert. DON'T CONFUSE ME. I hate it when people do that. _

"Harsh little book," Remus said, with a smile," If I were you, I'd burn it."

Just then the diary opened and on the front page it wrote. _Please don't burn me. I have a family, a wife and two kids- wait don't listen to a single word I say. I hope your happy._

James quickly grabbed the diary and started to flip through the pages. Emily took the diary away and closed it, then she muttered a spell, pointing her wand at the diary.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jamesshouted.

"I put another spell on it," Emily said," It can't hear your threats anymore."

James took the diary away from Emily, before slaping her. Remus quickly got off the bed, dropping his book on the floor.

"What was that for?" Remus nearly yelled, wrapping his arms around Emily.

James didn't say anything, just quickly left the room. Sirius had watched the whole thing, looking very worried.

"I think," Sirius said, getting off his bed," That we should get the diary away from him and burn it."

"He has gone crazy," Remus said," No bruise. You're fine."

"That was veru rude," Emily said, going over to James's trunk, opened it, and took out the map.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, watching Emily open the map.

"Seeing where James is going," Emily said," Is that a problem?"

"Good idea," Sirius said, taking the map out of Emily's hand.

"No respect," Emily muttered, shacking her head.

"Oh sorry," Sirius said," Didn't think it would bother you."

"Never mind that," Emily said, looking at the map as well," Where is he?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, scanning the map," I can't find him."

Emily rolled her eyes and pointed a little dot labeled James Potter on the seventh floor.

"It's obvious he's trying to get into the room of requestment," Emily said," Now, we know where he is, what are we going to do?"

"I got it," Sirius said," We can get the quidditch team together and practice. James hasn't missed a practice yet."

James walked back a forth a few times, before the room of requestment finally opened. He quickly opened the door and went inside. There was a chair, a table, and a pile of spell books.

"This is what I need," James said, setting the diary on the table," Books that contain spells that help undo spells."

James picked up the first book on the pile, sat down in the chair and started to read. Every now and then he'd point his wand at the diary and say a spell, but nothing would happen. After an hour, he sat that book down and got another one.

The whole time he was doing this, Sirius and Remus were looking for the other players of their team. Emily knew it was the Slytherins time to practice, so she was talking to them. For some very odd reason, they said they wanted to play a game and that it was a good idea.

"They said they would let us play," Emily said, when she found Remus and Sirius.

"Kind of unbelieving," Sirius said," But that's good enough for me."

"What are you going to say to him?" Remus asked, as they headed to the room of requestment.

"I'll say the Slytherins challenged us," Sirius said," In a quidditch match today. Do you think he'll believe it?"

"Maybe," Emily said, as they were to the door of the room of requestment.

They stared at the wall for awhile, then began to walk back and forth, but the door wouldn't apear.

"That's not good," Sirius said.

James put down his fifth book and picked up his sixth.' I'll find it,' James thought,' Even if it takes me all night. Nothing is going to stop me.'

* * *

A/N: Well, here is another chapter, that I've been meaning to get up. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I just went back a reread this and realized how many spelling errors I got, so I fixed them.

**Chapter Three**

Emily, Remus, and Sirius had walked back and forth, trying to get the door to open, but it wouldn't open for them. They stopped after about and hour and stared at the door.

"This is ridiculus," Remus said, with a small sigh.

Emily went over to the door and began knocking.

"Open this door now James," Emily yelled.

"Go away," James yelled back, dropping his ninth book.

"We need to talk," Emily said," Please, open the door."

"No," James said," You'll take the diary away. You can't have it."

"You're ruinning your future," Emily said," Don't do this."

James just ignored it and droped his tenth book, picking up the last book. Sighing he began to flip through it. He fliped to the middle page and to his shock, he found the spell to undo the one Emily used. Taking his wand off the table, he pointed at the diary and yelled the spell.

"That can't be good," Sirius said.

All three of them began to bound on the door. They did that for like five minutes, then the door opened. They quickly went inside an closed it. They looked around, then noticed that James had been the one to open the door. He had the diary in his hands.

"Put down the diary slowly," Sirius said in a very slow but very serious voice.

"This is so horrible," James said, closing the diary and looked at Sirius," How could you?"

"How could I what?" Sirius asked, looking very confused.

"Your cousin kills you," James said.

"Bella," Sirius said, then looked at Emily and Remus, who were looking a bit shocked.

"Ya," James said, then opened the diary again," Do you want to know more?"

"No," Sirius quickly said," Just put the diary down."

James just ignored him and sat down in one of the chairs. He read aloud.

_Today was not that good. Professor McGonnagall just assigned us some more work. It's getting worse. He is gaining more followers every day. Lily seems to be very worried about Neville, who has been ignoring her for the passed few months. I'm shocked she just barely noticed. _

"Stop reading," Emily yelled, causing James to stop and look at her.

"Just stop James," Remus said," This thing you are doing is not a good idea."

"Just leave," James said, looking back at the book.

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the book, but before he could say anything. James took out his wand and yelled a spell, which caused Sirius to get thrown out of the room. Remus and Emily quickly went to see if he was okay, but the door closed when they steped out of the room. Remus quickly helped Sirius to his feet.

"This is not good at all," Sirius said, looking a bit shocked," I can't believe he just did that, to me."

Emily and Remus shook their heads. The three of them stared at the door for awhile, then headed back to the common room to think of something that would get the diary away from James. Sirius muttered the password to the fat lady and they went inside. The common room was full, so they headed up to the boys dorm room. When they got there, they sat on Sirius's bed.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We have to get that diary away from him," Remus said," It's driving him crazy."

"I know it is," Sirius said," But how are we going to do that? He has probably read the whole thing already."

Just then Peter came into the room, looking very scared. He hid under Sirius's bed, while the others watched him.

"What are you doing, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, looking under the bed.

"James has gone mad," Peter whispered," He just attacked me."

"Okay," Sirius said, looking back at Emily and Remus," That is odd."

"I'm not here," Peter whispered.

Just then the door opened again and in walked a very angry looking James. He had his wand out.

"Where is he?" James yelled, looking at Remus, Emily, and Sirius.

"He's not here," Sirius said, looking a bit confused," We are the only ones here."

"He must be somewhere," James said," He is going to pay."

James quickly ran out of the room. The others looked at each other, very confused.

"Wonder what Peter did to make him so mad," Remus said, then looked under the bed," What did you do?"

"I don't know," Peter muttered," I was just eating lunch and he attacked."

"Must of been something he read," Emily whispered so that Peter couldn't hear.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking a bit worried. Just then James came back in the room.

"The people in the common room say he came up here," James said in a very mad voice," Where is that little traiter."

"What did he do?" Remus quickly asked.

"It's not what he did," James said, begining to search the room," It's what he is going to do."

"What is he going to do?" Emily asked.

"He is the reason me and Lily are dead in the future," James said," Now where is he?"

Sirius, Remus, and Emily looked very confused. They pointed to under the bed and James quickly looked under there. Peter screamed, got out from under the bed and ran out of the room. James quickly ran after him.

"Get back here," James yelled, slaming the door.

"Was that a good idea?" Sirius asked, still looking a bit shocked.

"It is not our place to decide," Remus said," He would of found him sooner or later anyway."

"So," Sirius said, looking back at Remus and Emily," How our we going to get the diary away from him?"

Remus, Emily, and Sirius started talking about what they could do to get the diary back. They hoped they could get it away from him before he didn't something really stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been long. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I do have other stories to think about too and I couldn't think of anything else for this story. But now I've got something. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

Sirius, Remus, and Emily couldn't think of anything that would get the diary away from James. In the just five days Peter, Snape, and a few other people had come up missing. McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't know what to do, since they had no idea who was doing it. Some students know, but they were too afraid to say anything.

Remus, Sirius, and Emily were walking down the hall when they turned a corner and ran into James, who looked like an insane person. They were on the seventh floor and they were close to the room of requestment. Without saying a word, James grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her into the room and quickly shut and locked the door before Sirius and Remus could do anything.

"What the heck James?" Remus yelled, trying to get the door opened," Let her go."

James made Emily sit down in a chair and took her wand away from her.

"Just sit there for a second," James said, sitting down himself," Now, you are probably wondering what I am doing, right?"

"Ya," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"You're curious," James whispered, holding the diary up with his left hand," You want to read it."

Emily looked at the book ,than at the ground.

"I don't want to even touch that book," Emily muttered.

"Yes you do," James said.

James sat the book on the table, than went to the door. Emily watched him walk to the door, than looked back at the diary. James unlocked the door just as Emily grabbed the book off the table and hid it in her bag. Emily stood up and pushed her way passed James and out of the room. Remus and Sirius quickly made sure she wasn't hurt.

"Did he do anything?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Emily said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, than looked back at Emily, who was heading up to the common room. Emily looked back at Remus and Sirius, than broke into a run. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and quickly ran after her. She told the fat lady the password and quickly ran into the common room and ran up the girls stairs. Remus and Sirius stopped in the common room and looked at each other again.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked.

"She could be changing," Remus said, sitting down.

Sirius looked around and noticed that the common room was empty. Sirius sat down next to Remus just at James came walking into the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"I've gotten rid of the diary," James said.

"That's good," Sirius said, standing up.

Remus stood up too, but looked at James as if he didn't believe him.

"What did you do with it?" Remus asked, folding his arms.

"I gave it to someone," James said, standing next to the girl's stairs.

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, grabbing the front of James's cloak," Who did you give it to?"

Just than James turned his animal form and ran up the girl's stairs. Sirius gave a fusterated cry and turned into a dog and ran after him. Remus watched them with a sigh. He sat back down, while he listened to the noise coming from the stairs. Just than the stairs turned into a slide and down came Sirius, Emily, and James. Sirius was pinning Emily to the ground. Remus looked a bit frightened. Emily kicked Sirius and ran to the door, followed by James. Remus ran after them, but James turned around and yelled a spell. Remus flew back and hit the wall, falling next to Sirius. Remus and Sirius looked back at the common room door to see that they were gone.

"What the heck was that about?" Remus asked, standing up trying to hide the pain.

"She has the diary," Sirius said, standing up with the help of Sirius," I think my arm is broken."

"Lets get you to the hospital Wing," Remus said, helping Sirius to the door.

They headed to the Hospital Wing. When they got there they saw Peter, Severus, and some other people. Poppy looked over at them and quickly walked over to them.

"What happened?" Poppy asked, making them sit down.

"My arm," Sirius said.

Poppy looked over Sirius arm to see that it was broken in two places.

"Your arm is broken," Poppy said, taking out her wand a mending it," There, now if it's nothing serious, please leave. I have so many other people who need attention."

Remus and Sirius quickly left the Hospital Wing, while Poppy went back to looking after the others. Remus and Sirius quickly went to find Emily and James. They ran into Lily, who was looking very worried.

"Is something wrong with James?" Lily asked, folding her arms, following them.

"He has gone crazy," Sirius said, not even looking at her.

"And he's taking Emily down with him," Remus said.

"Is that why they are on the quidditch field with that book, flying around?" Lily asked.

Remus and Sirius looked back to Lily than quickly ran for the quidditch field. Lily rolled her eyes and walked off. Remus and Sirius made it to the quidditch field to see that Emily was sitting on one of the hoops, while James flew around doing tricks. Remus looked over at Emily, who was the one who had the diary. Sirius was watching James. After about five minutes of just watching them. Sirius looked over at Remus, who looked at him.

"Lets go get our brooms," Sirius said.

Remus looked at Sirius as if he was crazy. Sirius gave a small grin.

"I don't fly," Remus said.

"Well," Sirius said," Today you are going to learn."

* * *

A/N: I would write more, but I want to get this chapter up before class is over. And class is almost over. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It has nearly been a year since I last updated this story. This chapter might be a bit short, since I have a headache and it's just getting worse.

**Chapter Five**

Sirius handed Remus a broom. Remus took the broom and began looking it over. Sirius had already got on his broom and was now hovering in the air.

"Come on," Sirius said, "just get on the broom already. It's not going to bite."

Remus looked a bit nervous as he mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. Remus flew a few feet in the air and looked ready to faint.

"It's not that bad," Sirius said, "You'll get used to it."

Remus took a few deep breaths before following Sirius higher into the air. James noticed them and flew over toward them.

"Is there something you want?" James asked.

"Destroy that diary before you ruin everything," Remus said.

"I'm not ruinning the future," James said, "I'm making it better."

"Are you sure you're making it better," Remus said, "You could be making it worse than it already is."

James didn't say anything. He flew to the hoops where Emily was sitting. They began talking but Sirius and Remus couldn't hear them. Emily grabbed her broom and quickly followed James back to the school. Sirius and Remus quickly flew to the ground and ran back to the school. They couldn't see the others anywhere. They just headed back to their dorm room.

Emily and James sat in the very back of the library. Emily had the book openned to a page.

"Did you read this?" Emily asked, pointing to a spot on the page.

"No," James said.

"Listen," Emily said, looking down at the page, "Dumbledore is now gone. Tonks seems to be a bit happier. Remus had been talking to her. I wonder if they'll get together since Tonks likes him so much."

"Harry did say you went into hiding," James said, "this must be some girl he met while you were gone."

"Well," Emily said, standing up, "I am not going to leave him. I'm going to stay. I've had enough of reading that diary."

"You've only read half of it," James said, quickly standing up, "you don't want to read the rest."

"You should just get rid of it now," Emily said, "and you should go talk to Lily."

Emily left the library while James picked up the diary and went to look for Lily.

Remus was laying on his bed and Sirus was walking around the room.

"We need to get the diary away from them," Sirius said.

"You can't get it away from them," Remus sighed, "And by the time you do, they will have read the whole thing."

Just then the door opened and in walked Emily. Remus was about to sit up but Emily ran over to him and jumped on him so he couldn't get it. She put her head on his chest with a smile. Sirius had stopped walking around and was now staring at them. Emily leaned forward and starting kissing Remus. Sirius gave a uncomfortable look and began to slowly walk around again, trying not to look. Sirius walked toward the door and looked back.

"You do know I'm right here," Sirius said.

That didn't seem to get there attention. Sirius gave a disgusted look at the both of them and quickly left the room. Sirius sat down in a chair and folded his arms.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"Honestly," Sirius said, "It's bad enough that they kiss in public but they really shouldn't do anything in the dorm. Someone could walk in on them."

Lily shook her head and looked back down at her book. About five minutes later she sat the book dowm, looking a bit worried. Sirius sat up in his seat, looking over at Lily.

"Have you seen James anywhere?" Lily asked.

"He's around," Sirius said.

"Well," Lily said, "I saw him in the library, reading a book. Did something happen to him that I don't know about?"

"Yes," Sirius quickly said, "He fell off his bed a few times and now he is just acting weird. He's picking up books and reading them. He can't get enough of reading. Maybe you could help him."

Lily thought about it for a few minutes before giving a small smile. Sirius looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Is he in the library right now," Lily asked.

"He is," Sirius said, "Has spent all his time there."

"I'll see what I can do," Lily said, standing up and leaving the common room.

Sirius sat back in his chair, looking more then pleased with himself. 'Well,' Sirius thought, 'that was alot easier then I thought.'

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry it's so short but I did tell you I have a headache which I wish would go away. I'll will try to update alot sooner then this time. Hopefully I'll update next month. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but things were getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review.

**Chapter Six**

Lily slowly walked into the library. She looked around, but she couldn't see James anywhere. She began checking down the rows of books. She finally found him in the very last row. Lily noticed that he looked very sad.

"James, is something wrong?" Lily asked, sitting down. James looked around, before he looked over at Lily. He gave her a small smile before looking back at the ground.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel well," James muttered.

"Let me help you back to the common room," Lily said, grabbing James's hand and helping him stand up. Lily looked down and noticed a book. She quickly picked it up and put it in her robes. James didn't seem to notice that she had picked up the book. Lily helped James out the the library and up the stairs. When they reached the Fat Lady James began to panic.

"I left my book down stairs," James said, quickly turning around and running back down the stairs before Lily could tell him that she had the book. Rolling her eyes, Lily enetered the common room. Lily noticed that the common room was empty, except for Sirius, who was sitting by the fire.

"Why haven't you gone upstairs?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"I don't want to go up there. I might see something that will haunt me forever," Sirius said. Lily shook her head before heading up the stairs. She entered the dorm room and sat down on her bed. She pulled the book out of her robes and looked it over. She opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_Dumbledore told me to start writing down my thoughts, feelings, and my every day activities. I really don't think writing in this diary is going to help me, but here it goes. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Harry James Potter. My parents are Lily and James Potter. They were killed by Voldemort a year after I was born. After they were killed I had to live with my Aunt and Uncle. It was horrible living with them. When I turned eleven I met Hagrid and he told me I was a wizard. After that I went to Hogwarts where I became a Gryfindor. I also made two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. My first year at Hogwarts was not what I had really expected. I made the Quidditch team. I'm the Seeker. _

Lily stopped reading and closed the book. She looked around the room to make sure it was empty. She quickly hid the book under her pillow and laid down. She looked around again before closing her eyes, wishing she could forget what she had read. James came back to the common room, looking very nervous.

"Who did you hurt this time?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"I lost the diary," James quickly said, "I had it in the library, but I must of left it on the floor when Lily came and got me."

"We must find it," Sirius said, "that diary in the wrong hand could be bad."

"Not only is it bad, but it could destroy someone else's future," Remus said as he came down stairs.

"Is Emily sleeping?" Sirius asked, trying really hard not to look uncomfortable.

"Yes, she is sleeping. Now how are we going to find the diary?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sleeping and bet you anything that Lily has it," Emily said, coming down from the boys stairs.

"How do you know that?" James asked, folding his arms. Emily shook her head before heading up the girls stairs. She took a few deep breaths before entering the dorm room. She looked around to see that Lily was sitting in the middle of the room with the diary.

"None of this is true. It can't be true," Lily whispered. Emily sat down by Lily and took the diary away from her. Emily quickly stood up, put the diary in her robes, and began to head for the door. Lily looked around before quickly turning around and grabbing Emily's legs.

"Let me go," Emily screamed.

"Give me that back. It's mine," Lily yelled.

"It's not yours," Emily shouted. Lily bit Emily's leg, causing Emily to scream out in pain. Emily tried to walk, but found herself back on the floor. Lily dug her nails into Emily's back, trying to reach the diary. Emily tried using one hand to push Lily off and was using the other one to try and pull herself to the door. It was no use in trying to reach the door. Emily quickly pulled out her wand. Lily noticed Emily pull out her wand and she quickly pulled out her own wand. Lily quickly stood up and so did Emily. They started yelling out random spells. The diary fell out of Emily's robes and landed on the floor. They didn't seem to notice the diary, until one of Lily's spells hit it, causing it to fly out the window. They stopped yelling out spells and quickly ran to the window. They looked at each other before running to the door. Emily pushed Lily down and slammed the door shut.

"Did she have the diary?" James asked as Emily ran passes him. Emily didn't answer him, but kept on running. A few seconds later, Lily came running down the stairs and out of the common room. James, Sirius, and Remus quickly followed after them. It took the boys awhile to find Emily and Lily. They both had the diary and were trying to pull it out of each others hands. James quickly ran over and took it from the both of them.

"Stop fighting over this book," James yelled.

"He's right," Sirius said, "look at what this book has done to all of you. It's turned you against one another. Just get rid of the thing."

"How are we supposed to get rid of something like this?" James asked. Just then the diary flew out of his arms. The five of them looked around before noticing that Snape was flying around.

"Now I have this book that seems to be so important," Snape said, before flying away.

"Great," Sirius said, "now we have to get it from Snape before he can read too much of it."

"We'll need to think of a plan," Lily said, "and think of one fast."


End file.
